fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck's Reactions About the Final Splatfest.
Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck's Reactions About the Final Splatfest' is a transcript fanfiction which is about how two of of your favorite Looney Tune characters hears about the sad news about the Splatfest even from the game ''Splatoon.' Starring' * Bugs Bunny * Daffy Duck * Inklings * Porky Pig Transcript '''Daffy Duck: '''Oh, Bugsy Pal! '''Bugs Bunny: Eh, what's up, Duck? Daffy Duck: 'Have you heard about the sad news that the Nintendo game ''Splatoon is having its final Splatfest, which is Callie vs. Marie. '''Bugs Bunny: '''Yeah, I heard it too, do tell. '''Daffy Duck: Yup, when I first heard that, I was like, "Sufferin' succotash! Final Splatfest?! Oh, woe is me! Which means after that event in the game, it won't be anymore themes to that, not even Daffy vs. Bugs", Since that's what I wished and hoped for. Bugs Bunny: '''Eh, I thought it's supposed to be "Bugs vs. Daffy" ever since I stated you about the game a year ago, right? '''Daffy Duck: No, you said it would of been Daffy vs. Bugs. Bugs Bunny: '''No I said "Bugs vs. Daffy". '''Daffy Duck: No it's Daffy vs. Bugs, which means Duck Season vs. Rabbit Season. Bugs Bunny: '''Na-uh. Bugs vs. Daffy which means Rabbit Season vs. Duck Season. '''Daffy Duck: Daffy vs. Bugs Bugs Bunny: '''Bugs vs. Daffy '''Daffy Duck: Daffy vs. Bugs! Bugs Bunny: '''Bugs vs. Daffy! '''Daffy Duck: Daffy vs. Bugs! Bugs Bunny: '''Bugs vs. Daffy! '''Daffy Duck: Daffy vs. Bugs! Bugs Bunny: '''Daffy vs. Bugs! '''Daffy Duck: Bugs vs. Daffy! Bugs Bunny: '''Daffy vs. Bugs! '''Daffy Duck: Bugs vs. Daffy! Bugs Bunny: '''Daffy vs. Bugs! '''Daffy Duck: (angrly steams) Oooh.... (then cailms down) Okay, Bugs vs. Daffy, fine whatever. But I'd of imagine if the winner would of been Team Daffy! Yeah, and Team Bugs would of been beaten. Bugs Bunny: '''Actually my friend, I'd of imagine if Team Bugs would of win and Team Daffy would of been down. '''Daffy Duck: No, I say that Team Daffy who would of been the #1 winner. Bugs Bunny: '''Oh, no. Team Bugs would be the #1 winner. '''Daffy Duck: Team Daffy. Bugs Bunny: '''Team Bugs. '''Daffy Duck: Team Daffy! Bugs Bunny: '''Team Bugs! '''Daffy Duck: Team Daffy! Bugs Bunny: Team Daffy! Daffy Duck: '''Team Bugs! '''Bugs Bunny: Team Daffy! Daffy Duck: 'Rrrrr! No! No!! NO!!! I say that Team Bugs would of been the #1 winnner. And that. Is. FINAL! the group of Inklings appears with their Bugs Bunny-themed clothing and aims to Daffy with their ink guns '''Inkings: '''Team Bugs rules! '''Daffy Duck: 'scared Mother... Inklings pulls their triggers and shoots inks at Daffy 'Daffy Duck: 'in silver-colored ink after the Inkling finished splatting him, and then he glared at smiling carrot-eating Bugs Bunny You're despicable! 'Bugs Bunny: '''I know. And ain't I a stinker? '''Daffy Duck: '''Well, what's REAL today's Splatfest, though it's not really the one I mentioned. '''Bugs Bunny: '''Callie vs. Marie '''Daffy Duck: '''Callie vs. Marie, huh? Well, OK, rabbit, how about I'll challenge to that. And I will be in Marie side and you will be in Callie side, because of course you know, this means war. After all, only one player can either choose one side, only one and not two sides. '''Bugs Bunny: '''Well, I think I'm going to be in Marie side while you'll be in Callie side. Plus Callie's black like you are and Marie is grey like I am. '''Daffy Duck: '''Oh, no! I'll be Marie and you'll be Callie. '''Bugs Bunny: '''No, I'll be Marie and you'll be Callie. '''Daffy Duck: '''No! Me. Marie! '''Bugs Bunny: '''No. Me. Marie. '''Daffy Duck: '''Me, Marie! '''Bugs Bunny: '''Me, Marie. '''Daffy Duck: '''Me, Marie! '''Bugs Bunny: '''Me, Marie. '''Daffy Duck: '''Me, Marie! '''Bugs Bunny: '''Me, Callie. '''Daffy Duck: '''Me, Callie! '''Bugs Bunny: '''Me, Callie. '''Daffy Duck: '''Me, Callie! '''Bugs Bunny: '''Me, Callie, and you, Marie. '''Daffy Duck: '(steams in anger) 'NO! NO!! '''NOOOOOO!!! '''I SAY I WILL TO BE CALLIE, AND YOU'LL BE MARIE, CAPISH?!!! So let this game begin, NOW!!! '''Bugs Bunny: '''Okay, you on, duck! And just let you know, a rabbit in Marie side will win and you in Callie will lost. '''Daffy Duck: '''We'll see about that, rabbit. through Callie vs. Marie Splatfest later '''Callie: 'screen Team Marie wins! 'Bugs Bunny: '''Hehehe, see Daf'? I told you a rabbit, like me, in Marie side would win and although Marie is not a rabbit. And you in a Callie side would lost. '''Daffy Duck: '(glares at Bugs) We'll you're still despicable, and your Marie side. 'Bugs Bunny: '''Sure and I am still a stinker. '''Porky Pig: '''Th-Th-Th-That's All Folks! And St-St-St-Stay Fresh! Trivia This transcript is to honor the ''Splatoon's final Splatfest this year. Poll Do you like this fanfic: Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck's Reactions About the Final Splatfest? Please vote. Yes! I love it! Yeah, I like it. A little. Nah, I don't like it. No! I hate it! I dunno Category:Fan Fiction Category:Transcript Category:Splatoon (series) Category:Looney Tunes Category:Warner Bros. Category:Fan-Fictions by 763492 Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Fan Fiction